


In All His Glory

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fainting, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Black Hole entertains his closest friends.Together, they engineer an evening that no one will forget.





	In All His Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Checkmate123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkmate123/gifts).

_Steam billowed out . . . _

It moved and danced around his vision, as he sank into the hot waters. The smooth rocks pressed against his back, while stars above sparkled and shimmered, and – as his muscles unclenched – a low moan escaped from his throat, echoing around the _onsen. _A soft trickling noise came from the fountain just beyond. He half-closed his eyes. A slight draught blew out from over the bamboo fence, catching at his black skin that shimmered with droplets.

The silence was somewhat soothing . . . _every beat of his heart was steady and slow, every inch of skin was soft and warm . . . _Black Hole leaned back his head, as he counted the stars above and observed the shape of the moon. He almost missed the creak of a door. It was slow and allowed through a beam of artificial light, albeit one effectively blocked by the large shadow of a man that filled the entire doorway. The light that emanated behind him cast an eerie silhouette. Black Hole shifted and spread his thighs. He hummed.

Even in the shadows, there was no mistaking Buffaloman. He strode forward without a modesty towel, so that Black Hole’s gaze fell down to his swinging length, and – with a flush – it was strange how his member could prove more memorable than his horns. The girth was impressive even when flaccid, with the head hiding beneath uncircumcised skin. It bounced from thigh to thigh, partially obscuring a heavy set of testicles, and Black Hole instinctively moved to a new position . . . one with more room on either side.

Buffaloman stepped into the hot waters. He slowly strode towards Black Hole, with the waters rising on every step to cover more and more of his muscular frame, and – as they sloshed and splashed against his upper chest – they distorted the view of below. Black Hole swallowed hard, as his eyes searched for a better view of his favourite part. A low chuckle was the only response. Buffaloman sat beside him and their legs touched.

“I thought this was a private onsen,” said Black Hole. 

Rough and callused fingers ran over his thigh, before they trailed to his hip and ran in lazy circles over the dark flesh, and – without warning – yanked him hard onto a familiar lap that exuded a great deal of warmth. Black Hole grabbed quickly at broad shoulders. A low gasp escaped him, as the member beneath him slowly came to life with little twitches and brushes of silky soft skin against his pert buttocks. It grew between both cheeks.

“You skipped training today,” whispered Buffaloman.

The hands explored every inch of his back. They traced the swell of his buttocks all the way to the crook of his neck, while rough lips laid kisses over and over against his shoulders and throat and cheeks . . . it was passionate and desperate, as if Buffaloman were starving for something only Black Hole could provide. Black Hole arched his back and exposed his throat, as he clawed at Buffaloman and writhed upon his lap, as he gasped out:

“So you sought me out?”

“It is has been a stressful day, _mi amor_,” murmured Buffaloman. “You usually offer to help out the team after a particular hard day, and today has been a _very_ hard day.” He thrust upward. “Do you know how that makes us feel? Hmm? The owner agreed to let us in for an extra few thousand yen . . . they’ll even overlook whatever mess we make.”

“You sound pretty sure that I will put out for you all.”

“Nah, everyone knows this hole is all mine. Still, you got that clone technique, right? You can also make holes appear anywhere, but – with two o’ you – I think we should all have a hole each. You’ll be like a walking glory hole. It’ll be super fucking hot.”

“I’m tired, Buffaloman, and last time the Mountain mounted –”

“- he’s in bed, gone a bit metamorphic.”

Buffaloman licked a long line along his neck. He nipped along his jaw, while delivering soft and lingering pecks that spoke of a softer intimacy . . . one usually shown in private, just between the two of them . . . _entwined in soft sheets, gentle giggles as hands traced and tickled in sensitive areas, whispered confessions of love _. . . Black Hole sighed. A hand stroked a long path downward . . . downward . . . pausing only at his buttocks . . .

A finger pushed deep inside.

Black Hole cried out, while Buffaloman growled. It slid in with little resistance, with the hole already wet from self-lubrication and the warm waters, and it followed the natural curves of his body, pushing against each ridge in search of his prostate. Buffaloman thrust it slowly in and out, while nibbling at his neck and whispering stray words of encouragement. A second finger slid inside. He made a scissoring motion, until Black Hole mewled and shivered.

He swallowed hard as his mouth watered. The hard erection brushed erratically between his cheeks, while the hand picked up speed and pounded ever harder inside him, and – as a third finger was added – Black Hole threw his arms around Buffaloman’s neck, bracing himself as he fucked himself in earnest on those invading digits. _A third hand brushed his shoulder_. The pleasure was too intense for him to question the stranger . . . every nerve was aflame, as fingertips consistently and constantly pressed his prostate . . . he choked on saliva.

A bite to his neck revealed all . . . _Khamen. _The sharp teeth pierced into his flesh, while soft lips sucked and a rough tongue licked at his flesh, and – by morning – he would be marked as theirs and their alone . . . _his erection wept_ . . . the head leaked pre-come, smearing it against Buffaloman’s stomach beneath the water. The three hands roamed over his body, while the digits in his anus grew rougher and rougher, but all that stopped when Khamen spoke.

“Turn around,” ordered Khamen.

Black Hole instinctively clenched around Buffaloman. He gasped and coughed and sobbed, as the pleasure brought him to the brink and kept him painfully on edge . . . his cock bobbed and twitched, while he continued to cling onto Buffaloman. The fingers slowly pulled out, leaving him a blathering mess . . . _‘no, no, no, please, more, more’ _. . . a finger pushed at his chin, forcing his head upright to lock eyes with his lover. Buffaloman licked his lips.

“Come on, babe,” begged Buffaloman.

“This is your idea of seduction? A – A finger fucking in my posterior?”

“Hey, let me turn that black hole into a white hole.”

Black Hole paused. He stopped and stared down Buffaloman, whose lips pressed into a trembling line, and – before either could stop it – they burst into laughter, until tears streamed down a pair of flushed cheeks and Black Hole struggled to find breath. Once the laughter stopped, he pressed his face against Buffaloman and let Buffaloman leave a chaste kiss where his ‘mouth’ would have been on a regular humanoid _chojin_.

He carefully extricated himself from Buffaloman, with water dripping down his naked form and sliding down his slender member, and – as he stood – Khamen took a seat on the edge of the onsen, with only his legs dangling in the waters. A kick of his foot bashed Black Hole on his shoulder, forcing him onto his knees and almost fully submerged in the waters. He was on eye-level with the most beautiful member ever witnessed. Black Hole placed a hand on either thigh, while contracting the hole about his head to just the right size for Khamen.

Behind him, Buffaloman man grabbed at his hips. They were yanked upward, until he was standing and bent over at an awkward angle, but – between those hands and those thighs – he was able to distribute his weight just enough to remain upright. He pressed his forearms to those firm thighs, while he lowered his head until his tight hole touched at the weeping slit of that long and curved cock, and – even without a typical ‘mouth’ – he swore he could taste the bittersweet tang of pre-come that streamed from the head at a rapid rate.

The member slowly pressed inside the hole on his head. It moved at an agonisingly slow pace, with Black Hole struggling to keep it tight and steady as adrenaline flooded every nerve, and yet he relished in the feeling of something soft like velvet sliding over some hard like a steel rod, bringing with it the sensations only a male length could provide. Black Hole moaned, while Buffaloman pressed his erection against his waiting hole down below.

“Holy fuck,” gasped Buffaloman. “You look so hot.”

“Don’t you – _ah!_ – mean ‘holey’ fuck?”

“Wiseass,” laughed Khamen.

Buffaloman slapped at his buttock. A loud squeal escaped him . . . _‘got to love he can still talk even with a mouthful of dick’ _. . . Black Hole pinched at Khamen’s thigh with nails piercing flesh, until Buffaloman rammed inside him to the hilt. _He screamed_. It was the most arousing and fulfilling sensation, even after all those years together, and his inner walls fluttered and contracted around that huge girth that spread him almost to breaking point. The groans emitted sent vibrations down Khamen’s cock, as Black Hole rocked back.

“It’s your t-turn to suck me next,” said Black Hole. “There’s – _oh God – _no one else that can suck like you, like you’re going to drag my soul out along with the orgasm. It – It’s about time you put that loud mouth of yours to proper usage, asshole.”

“Only if your bull of a boyfriend agrees,” laughed Khamen.

He could not respond. The laughter from the _onsen_ doors broke his train of thought, bringing a momentary panic as his heart skipped a beat, but then – slowly sinking into his mind – the familiar chuckling eased his concerns and brought him back to reality, as he let loose a high-pitched cry that he knew would arouse the newcomers. Buffaloman pounded hard and fast, until the sound of balls on buttocks permeated the air around them. The occasional squelch combined with the splashing of water, until Black Hole was almost deliriously lost.

There was no longer control over the oral sex.

The cock was being face-fucked into his hole, while Buffaloman controlled the speed and forced behind him, so that – between both men – he was entirely at their mercy, while he allowed his body to be used according to their needs. It took every ounce of control to create a clone adjacent to his form . . . it wavered at first, almost incorporeal, but soon it found strength . . . bent over as he was bent over, clinging to the craggy rocks for purchase.

Springman slid into the waters behind the clone. In his peripheral vision, Atlantis sank beneath the waters and emitted only a stray few air bubbles before all sign of him vanished, and then it happened . . . _Atlantis devoured him whole _. . . every sensation from the clone was felt in his original body, as if it were him being sucked beneath the waters. The suction was pure perfection, from one that needed no air and needed no instructions. The soft insides of those cheeks stroked against his length, while the tongue licked long lines along the vein.

Atlantis would use his hand to grab the base, where – on each upward suck – he would lightly twist and make a milking motion with his hand, and his tongue would tickle the slit and duck underneath the head with sweeping motions. Every so often, he would lightly graze his teeth along the foreskin and hum for added vibrations. Black Hole sobbed. He was being anally and mouth fucked, while his cock felt like it was in the midst of the world’s best blow job.

“_A-Ah, _oh God,” he gasped. “I – I can’t – _ooh_!”

Black Hole clawed at Khamen’s legs. The cock in his ‘mouth’ slicked the sides of his whole with extravagant amounts of pre-come . . . unlike the dribbles of Atlantis, Khamen was prone to spurting in rivulets the closer to he reached orgasm. _Black Hole was so close_! The second Springman extended, he knew he would soon blow his load . . . the furthest end of his metal spring pushed itself deep into the clone’s rear entrance, sliding especially deep.

A loud scream escaped Black Hole. It was too much! It was like being double-penetrated by two extreme cocks, as if he were being stretched to breaking point and on the verge of tearing, and yet it was _so good_ that he could have wept. Springman went _deep_. It was like when Buffaloman fisted him with his forearm encompassed by those anal walls, but with perfect control and twisting his rod into a coil that provided an unnatural – yet highly perfect – friction that caught at every ridge and pounded against his prostate.

Buffaloman growled, before gripping his cock in an iron-hold. It did well in place of a cock-ring, keeping him from coming in those hot waters, but a heavy sweat broke over his skin and his mind great light from the lack of blood . . . he was dizzy, on edge, and pleasure burst over every nerve . . . his heart beat so fast that it was a constant drum. Khamen dug his fingers at the back end of his head hole, his grip impossibly tight, as Black Hole mewled:

“W-Where’s – _oh fuck – _where’s Stereo-Cassette King?”

“He went to see if he can climb Mountain’s peak,” teased Springman. “I’m sure that if anyone can play with his jack and make him eject a tape -? It’ll be Mountain. Don’t worry, I’m sure we can get you to come over and over and over with just the four of us.”

“We can – _ah, oh ah _– paint you white like your cousin,” said Khamen.

“You could role-play as Pentagon,” laughed Buffaloman.

Black Hole made to object, but Springman silenced him. The ‘mouth’ of his clone was instantly blocked by the other end of Springman, who managed to spit-roast him with his body alone, and Black Hole could bear it no more . . . he screamed out his safe word: _‘Ki-Kinnikuman’_! Buffaloman let go of his cock. The climax hit hard and fast, as he blacked out and lost all sense of the world around him. A burst of ecstasy brought him to heaven.

The world disappeared around him, as wave after wave of come shot through his cock and merged in with the waters around his crotch, and every inch of flesh tingled and warmed, while his stomach tensed and his inner walls contracted. It brought a scream that made his throat raw, but sent intense vibrations down Khamen’s cock. The taste of thick and sticky come flooded his ‘mouth’. Khamen pulled out to blast the rest of his load over Black Hole’s ‘face’, while clawing at his neck and choking on saliva. _It was too much . . . _

Black Hole was in paradise, with colours bursting across his vision, and – as he finally caught his breath – he hummed with the beautiful afterglow that lingered like a drug . . . _peace, safety, relaxation . . . _the muscles in his legs ached, but it was a reminder of the beautiful act experienced and endured. Still, Buffaloman and Springman rammed him hard until the over-stimulation began to hurt and he feared he would break under the strain.

“I – I love you,” whispered Black Hole. “I love you . . .”

Atlantis burst from the waters. A hand was wrapped around his webbed cock, as he waded past the clone and stood to Black Hole’s side, and there he stood . . . jerking his length with impressive speed, hand moving in a blur with wet sounds . . . Black Hole moaned and reached out with a trembling hand, unable – in all his weakness – to make contact. Still, the action alone of longing and submissive desire was all it took to tip Atlantis over the edge, as he gurgled out incoherent sounds and came all over Black Hole’s back.

The spurts of come were hot and fast, marking him with white streaks. It marked him as theirs . . . _a possession, a toy, an object_ . . . but – God – he enjoyed every second of their touches and kisses and scratches. A burst from Springman followed, as the rear of his clone was filled to breaking point. Black Hole fainted once more. Atlantis swore and grabbed him by his waist to keep him upright, while the clone disappeared from existence.

Springman screamed as he fell into the waters.

He continued to orgasm even within the _onsen_, as come spilled from the end of his metal body, and soon – as his afterglow hit in turn – his body began to coil once more . . . Black Hole half-watched him, as his body fell limp and lifeless. Khamen supported his shoulders, while Buffaloman held onto his hips, and Atlantis continued to hold his waist . . . there was a faint ache in the points where they hands met his flesh, as his weight focused on those points.

Buffaloman continued to slam into him, even as he lacked strength to react, and yet it somehow brought his erection twitching back to life, as his refractory period slowly died away and the constant rubbing of his prostate slowly wrought from him arousal. A constant stream of grunts and groans echoed about the _onsen_, while all eyes were on the point where cock met anus, and the tickle of pubic hair on his buttocks provided an uncomfortable scratch, although enough to lock him in the moment. He was hyper-aware of every second.

A hushed and broken word escaped him . . . _‘B-Buffaloman’ _. . . that was all it took for Buffaloman to reach orgasm. The hands on hips gripped him to bruising point, while that thick cock was rammed balls deep inside him, and there followed the familiar heat that flooded and marked his insides with hot white come. It leaked from the edges. It stung against the minor scrapes from their sexcapades. Buffaloman stayed locked inside him.

“_Fuck, Black Hole! Fuck!”_

It was a good thirty seconds before the come stopped, leaving just a twitching member deflating rapidly inside him swollen and bruised hole, and – as Buffaloman pulled out – the inflamed rim of his anus winked and dribbled out a slow stream of come. Black Hole lost consciousness. He awoke some minutes later . . . _a door clicking closed, laughter and sexual noises from the dressing room, warm muscular arms around him _. . .

The world came into view, as his eyes flickered open. Buffaloman now sat deep within the waters, with legs spread and Black Hole placed gently between them, and his head rested on a muscular chest, where he listened to the steady beating of his lover’s heart. A pair of thick fingers stroked at his shoulder, tracing light figures of eight with callused fingertips. Buffaloman hummed an old Spanish song. Black Hole nuzzled against him. They cuddled alone in the waters, while the others engaged in a threesome just beyond. Black Hole asked:

“You know you’re my favourite, right?”

“I know,” whispered Buffaloman.


End file.
